


Christmas Morning Wake Up Call

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob looked at the clock again. Really, he should have expected an early start. It was their first Christmas with all the boys together, and they were a nightmare to control at the best of times. Yes, it really was four o’clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for ages to feel Christmassy enough to write this. Here it is. :)  
> (Inspired by many Christmases of waking my own parents up early or being woken up early by little brothers)

Rob was a light sleeper. He always had been. So, by the time the mattresses began to dip under the weight of another little person, he was already awake. The added weight disappeared suddenly and there was a loud thud on the floor. Rob sleepily opened one eye. The alarm clock on the bed side table glared at him. Four. Four in the morning.

With a second attempt, the little person trying to get onto the bed succeeded, falling onto Rob and winding him a moment.

Light sleeper or not, he was awake now.

“ _Go on then! Hurry up!”_

“Rob?”

The little person’s hands started tapping gently on his chest.

 _“Louder_.”

Rob groaned, screwing his eyes shut. The one bad thing about Christmas day was that there was no threatening the kids with Santa anymore.

“Rob,” the little person on his chest said, louder this time. “Rob it Chwissmas.”

“Not for another two hours it isn’t,” Rob mumbled. He instantly regretted it. They knew he was awake.

“Yeah it is,” Frankie piped up from the door way. “Santa came.”

“Santa came,” Felipinho repeated, bouncing on Rob’s chest until Rob forced him to stop so he could sit up.

He looked at the clock again. Really, he should have expected an early start. It was their first Christmas with all the boys together, and they were a nightmare to control at the best of times. Yes, it really was four o’clock.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes again, Felipinho bouncing excitedly on his lap at the prospect of getting up and Frankie and Felix coming into the room too now they couldn’t be blamed for waking anybody up.

It was clear all three of them had already been eating the chocolate in their stockings.

“Oi,” Rob moaned, shoving Felipe beside him. The Brazilian was doing his best at ignoring the gathering and pretending he was asleep, but Rob wasn’t falling for it. “Up.”

A muffled groan came from the pile of blankets Felipe was huddled under, but he didn’t move. Rob lifted the bouncing baby Brazilian off of his lap and on top of Felipe.

“Wake up Papa,” Rob said, still trying to come to terms with the time and the fact he’d had less than three hours sleep.

As soon as his lap was vacated, Felix climbed into it, looking up at Rob.

“I’m not carrying you down the stairs.”

Felix was silent, but his puppy-dog eyes were perfect.

Rob sighed, picked up his son and climbed out of bed as Felipinho was dragging his own father out of bed. Rob led the way down the stairs on Christmas morning, his tiredness beginning to fade away when they boy’s excitedness began to become contagious.

“See,” he heard Frankie whisper to Felipinho. “I told you they would get up.”

Rob rolled his eyes, paused at the bottom of the stairs for Frankie, Felipe, and Felipinho to catch up, and then pushed open the living room door, watching the awe fill their sons’ faces.

 


End file.
